The present invention relates generally to the field of natural language processing, and more particularly to correcting components of natural language processing systems.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages. Generally speaking, NLP systems use machine learning to analyze and derive meaning from textual corpora (that is, sets of textual content). Many known NLP systems annotate textual corpora (also referred to simply as “corpora,” or, in the singular, a “corpus”) with information that may be helpful in understanding and/or interpreting the text. For a Definition of “annotate,” see the Definitions sub-section of the Detailed Description section.